Kitsune can be like Phoenixes
by Lilly.Wulf
Summary: Takes place starting in Omniverse in the episode 'Arrested Development'. Something unexpected happens after Ben is hit by the de-ager, and everyone but he and his 'parents' are surprised by who now stands where 16 year old Ben was when the light dies down. Rating due to language and some blood in ch 3. POLL IS OVER. Follows Omniverse storyline.
1. Prologue

**RIGHT OFF THE BAT I'M JUST SAYING THERE IS REINCARNATION BECAUSE I CHOSE TO HAVE THEM HERE AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND WHOEVER MADE BEN 10 RESPECTIVELY.**

 **Now that that has been taken care of.**

 **If this comes out before Hybrid Shinobi, that just shows how much I'm sticking with this idea.**

 **AND YEP. Another fic! This one is more thought through than the others, though!**

…

 **well, except for the main villain…I've got the main idea thought through, backstory and the explanation as to how everything happened/how it was all possible. All I need to do is make some conflict that I have no idea how to make. I'm in trouble. But I just had to type this! ;—;**

 **So here's Kitsune can be like Phoenixes.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Robots brought destruction upon Bellwood, shooting lasers out of guns mounted in their fronts, scanning for more targets with their single eyes and smashing things with their three 'arms' each. On one street one of the massive five-story tall machines shot after some civilians. It nearly hit one of the women when a blue blur tackled her down and out of the way.

The blur was now crouched down still holding the woman, showing himself to be Rook Blanco. He whipped out his proto-tool and shot at the silver and red robot. His shots don't damage it at all, and instead only brought its attention to him as the woman got up and fled.

As it was distracted, a bipedal dinosaur like creature threw a pothole cover at it, toppling it as another robot came and swung at the newcomer. He caught the arm and flipped the machine over, flinging the arm away afterwards. He was then met with a small kid with dark skin and hair, expensive-looking clothes, and an overall devilish appearance. Assuming he was there for autographs, the dinosaur-like alien walked over to the robot, effectively ignoring the boy.

Just a few minutes later brings the two aliens, Rook and the green sash-wearing 'dino' better known as Humonousaur of Ben 10's alien transformations, back-to-back and surrounded by two of the robots, both of whom were about to shoot.

"Halt!"

The young voice of the boy from earlier rang through the block as the two bots immediately powered down their beams.

"Um, Ben? I do not believe this is a 'fanboy'." Rook spoke, saying the word 'fanboy' with an unfamiliarity that scram that he didn't really grow up knowing what it was.

"HA! Furthest thing from it, in fact." The boy from earlier spoke with a pompousness that was nerve-grinding. "I just want you to acknowledge me as your arch-nemesis and destroyer. Now that that's out of the way, Humongo-boar…attack."

At that, the robots immediately trained their 'eyes' on the two aliens.

 **(JUST SO YOU KNOW I am writing this as I play the episode! THIS IS TAKING LONGER THAN I THOUGHT TO GET TO THE DE-AGING PART! D: Sorry for the practically re-iteration of the entire beginning of the episode.)**

 ***insert theme song because why not***

Humongusaur lifted up the rich-looking boy to eye level and spoke in his unique deep voice. "I don't know how you're controlling those things, but tell them to back. Off."

The boy's golden 'backpack' sprouted jetpack wings and he flew out of the alien transformation's hands with a small taunt.

Rook tried to speak of his guesses on what the boy had to do with the robots when Ben interrupted him with a "DUCK". Not being accustomed to Earth's sayings, Rook thought he was talking about an actual duck, not a saw coming straight at him to chop his head off. The saw was, thankfully, dodged, but it ended up cutting through the building behind him. The cut-off part of the structure began to slide off and towards the two, and Ben quickly grabbed Rook and ran out of the way of it.

A little later shows the boy (this is getting annoyingly repetitive) aiming an odd 'gun' at Ben, who was still Humongousaur and dodging the attacks from the machine in front of him. A series of events that stemms from Rook managing to crack one of the robots' 'eye' ends with the two pieces of machinery defeated and the boy on his jetpack swatted away temporarily.

Now, as Ben was now timed out and he and Rook stood over the kid, who landed just down the street, the two looked at him with annoyed/serious looks on their faces.

"Alright, start talking, kid. Now. Who are you?!"

Ben was usually easygoing and joked around, but he had just come from beating two massive robots that had pretty much trashed his town. Now, with all the property damage, it seemed that he would be attacked by the press on how he failed to protect the city. Knowing some of the news anchors who disliked him, they would go spouting some crap on how he was allying with enemies to destroy the world and that this was just the beginning, and on top of that, he had also been interrupted of his smoothie time! So, currently, Ben was NOT amused.

Quickly looking around, the boy spotted his weird gun nearby, and began to stall. He introduced himself as Billy Billions, and began his story, or rant, on how, because of how he was smarter and richer, he should have been pretty much running the school he and Ben went to. He, wanting to show Ben up 'once and for all', had made a cannon of some sort and blasted at Ben. It had shot with a golden beam of light, and was reflected by Ben's back, as he had been Diamonhead at the time, and shot Billy instead. As such, he was sucked into dimension 12.

Hearing that, Ben and Rook began to crack up, successfully infuriating Billy.

Continuing, Billy spoke of how he ended up waking up in Dimension 12, 'where time stood still, and all organic life had been hunted into extinction'.

When he rhetorically asked the two what the worst part of it all was, Ben tripped him up and asked, "those five years of isolation drove you crazy?". It worked, and Billy just about yelled how he was trapped looking like his 10 year old self thanks to how time worked in Dimension 12. He then told how he managed to take control of all the robots and made the portal back soon after.

He looked back at Ben, and found him tinkering with the omnitrix instead of listening. When it was revealed to him how Ben was world famous, he snapped. Billy dashed over to his gun, and aimed at Ben and Rook, shooting them with an electric yellow beam.

Ben yelled in slight pain, like one would when they would be electrocuted, but it quickly escalated.

For a second, his yell stopped before the block was filled with a scream of excruciating pain, coming from a voice not heard by any of the citizens of Bellwood, except for a husband and wife, before.

 **Typed on Pages, this takes up 2 1/2 pages. Not much compared to other fics I've read, where there have been an average of maybe 12 pages, but I feel accomplished. And another thing, this is just an idea I HAD to type out, and I need help if anyone wants another chapter. I need to know if I should have Ben de-aged to the attempted 10 years of age, except in his past life, where, at that age and date, he had just gone through a beating, or to age 13, where he got a life-threatening injury.**

 **I'm not counting on getting any comments, but it would be VERY appreciated if you did cast in a vote on the age. Please? (0^0)**


	2. That CAN'T be Ben!

**Last time I stopped the story where it diverges from the original episode. Just for your information, this fic won't have the same ultimate conflict that the true shows have. This story will go off of what was already known at the time of the story. In the Narutoverse all that's known is all that's known at the time of the first series, where Kyuubi had suddenly attacked Konoha, the Akatsuki were an organization that were all for world conquest, no (SPOILER ALERT) Obito planning to recreate the Juubi, no Madara that somehow lived (END SPOILER ALERT) yadda-yadda-yadda, and in the Ben 10 universe, Alien force doesn't really effect anything. Kevin had somehow become good, maybe DNAliens-but as a minor threat that they had taken care of-, Rook is now Ben's partner, blah-blah-blah. I will add in certain facts, but as a whole, Alien Force and Ultimate _ never happened. Vilgax will still be a prisoner, Dr. Animo will still be crazy, Eon will be a minor annoyance, etc. This mainly focuses on the original series of both shows and some of Omniverse.**

 **Unfortunately, I am not as much of a Ben 10 person as I am a Naruto girl. I like both, but I haven't gotten to watch all the Ben 10 episodes from the original series, while I HAVE been able to watch all the Naruto episodes. (blame that fact on how I got my Naruto phase during the summer, when I had tons of free time, and I only got the Ben 10 phase during this school year.)**

 **Ok, I got two reviews last chapter (THANK YOU REXFAN1333 AND ARSLOTHES). Rex said 12, but I'm just marking that as 13 since it HAS to be either 13 or 10 for it to fit in my storyline. Meanwhile, Sloth (I see the word sloth in the username, don't judge meh) voted 13. So I'm having Ben be de-aged to 13 :P**

 **And as such, here's Kitsune can be like Phoenixes, with Ben at 13, where he got a life-threatening injury, and where you see how this crosses over with Naruto, and if you think, how the title was chosen. (Darn me and these long A/N's)**

KcblP Chapter 2—That CAN'T be Ben!

Rook 3rd person POV

Flinching from the suddenness and volume of the unfamiliar scream, Rook tried to look over at where his partner was supposed to be standing, but the light from the beam was too bright for him to see through. Giving up for the moment-he could look back when the light finally died down-Rook looked over towards Billy. The not so normal boy was still aiming the weird gun at them with a look of anger, which was dying down as if he were venting his frustration via the overly long 'gunshot'. Yet, Rook noticed that the rage was turning into a look of slight concern. He would be concerned as well. He wasn't in pain. Hardly. It was more tingly and draining than painful, so why was that ear shattering scream coming from his left?

He heard the scream finally die down as a light thump sounded from it's direction. Why did that scream come from his where his partner was standing, yet sound so different? It wasn't only younger, but a bit scratchier, and it somehow had a different dialect. The blinding beam of light finally died down, and with a start, Rook realized that his annoying-as-hell tail was back, and already causing a ruckus as it kept slapping him in the face. A groan of pain came from his left, and he saw Billy looking at who he hoped was still Ben with unconcealed shock.

Gathering up his courage, Rook looked towards his partner, and gasped.

During the de-aging—Billy 3rd person POV

He was happy. Scratch that, he was overjoyed! The light emanating from his de-aging gun was too bright around Tennyson to see what was happening, but the one around the Revonnahgander was dim enough for him to view the effects. The alien was shrinking, and gaining some baby-fat. His proto-suit got loose and baggy on his now-small frame, and a tail appeared behind him. It was working!

But then Billy frowned in slight worry. Why was Tennyson screaming so much? Was he so weak from relying on his aliens that such a slight shock could cause him so much pain? Billy grinned at the thought, though it probably looked more like a grimace what with his anger at his former classmate's newly revealed fame. He was the rich one, and everybody knew that the rich had all the power! Forget age and wisdom, money was the true strength of the world. One could buy the most loyal guards, the most valuable treasures, even material from space with it! So why did Tennyson have it all? A device he couldn't get with his money, fame that he didn't get with his money, allies that he didn't. Get. With. His. Money.

He couldn't have gotten it all with his so-called 'charm'. Charm had nothing to do with any success! His personality couldn't have done it! Sure, he always aimed to protect, but so did many others. And they weren't put on some pedestal or were appreciated like he was!

Little did Billy know that, despite how many people would have _wanted_ to do something, most would have just backed out of it due to self-preservation. Something that Ben hardly did, leading to the majority of his admirers.

His face showed only anger now, since he just couldn't see what was so special about 'Ben 10'. He could break and rebuild the most complicated machines with ease, yet the makings of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson somehow confused him like nothing else. That anger was slowly chipping away, though, since the screams were still continuing. In fact, they had stopped for a moment before being replaced with different, more painful screams that had no relation to the original, slight screams. They were even louder than Ben's original shouts of pain, and getting louder every second.

Looking down at his master watch, Billy saw that the two were at 13 years, and decided that it was enough to get his 'lesson' across. Slowly turning off the gun, Billy mentally went over the drawbacks of simply shutting off the machine. The gun was supposed to work the body into regressing in years, nudging it by the molecular structure to replicate it's form when the body it was being used on was younger. In the alien's and Ben's case, it was supposed to manipulate the cells into re-creating it's cartilage and breaking back down the bone, muscles and nerves to their states when at the age shot at, which had been set to 10. (He was going to begin turning off the gun at 11 instead of setting it at said age since it ended up being easier to program it to ages that were either 1 or multiples of 5. He would have taken the time to program it to 11, but this device was just a side project he did while he was bored. His main focus had been making the portal back to his home dimension.)

Shutting off the machine with no warning would have sent the body into shock, since one second it would be shoved into reverse, and the next the force would be gone. Doing so would cause the body's balance to veer dangerously, as if it were a Jenga tower and one of the blocks had been removed with a bullet. Coming out of an AK-47. Followed by 30 more. In other words, the body might as well have been given its own earthquake on the molecular level. Activating the gun had no problems, since it's beam just wormed it's way into the DNA, slowly shifting the balance to make the body accept the beam as part of it. Slowly shutting it down let it worm it's way back out, but turning it off like a light switch was like playing now-you-see-me, now-you-don't with bodies, and making it loose a now-important puzzle piece. It was one of the few bugs he didn't work out, but the others were minor and hardly caused any problems. Well, other than slight food cravings, but thats not very worrying.

Billy's mouth twisted into a small concer- _worried._ He was not concerned for _Tennyson_. It was worrisome that, even though he made sure that there would only be a slight shock, Ben was still screaming. Was it even him screaming? It sounded nothing like the 16 year old, or like him when he was 11. Did Ben go through several voices during his puberty, was this an effect of screaming his voice raw, or was something else going on?

As the light dimmed, Billy could finally see Ben's silhouette. His hair seemed a bit spiky, but that must be from the shock of his invention. Colors were now barely visible, but they didn't exactly match up. Billy could barely see the now-tanned skin, but for some reason, he couldn't see the brown of his hair. Instead, it was like his hair was blending in with the gold of his creation's beam. As the screaming died down, he saw the shape of 'Ben'-he wasn't so sure if it was truly him anymore. The figure had a different voice, and his skin was now a pinkish color, different from Ben's regularly light skin!-crumple down and fall on his knees, hands bracing him on the floor like he was simply out-of-breath, which he was. The light fully died down, and he gaped.

Billy could see the revonnahgander as a younger kid, with a raccoon-like tail waving behind him, but the new appendage wasn't what got him so surprised, confused, and most of all, horrified.

Because, if memory served him right, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson never had bright blonde hair, and sure as hell never had a hole a bit bigger than a fist going clean through his upper left chest.

 **Not counting the A/N at the beginning, this chapter is, so far, two pages…to stop, or not to stop…Ah you all are lucky I said in the A/N that I was going to show why this has anything to do with Naruto. Although, you should already know by now, but I shall continue! *demonic voice* Be happy I did this for you. 0^0 But seriously I was just about to have the chapter end here.**

3rd person POV ~~~Mindscape

The main thing going through ?'s mind was, _'Ow. Ow. Ow ow ow ow owowowowowowOW!'_ Other than that, very few things occupied his mindscape. Well, things that belonged to his mind. There was one not-so-small 'thing', or rather being, that occupied an entire room, and he was finally waking up after 16 years. **(JUST SAW THAT I ACCIDENTALLY NAMED THIS FANFIC** _ **KITTENS**_ **CAN BE LIKE PHOENIXES, BUT I FIXED IT. STUPID AUTOCORRECT)**

Opening his eyes, the being was met with the familiar sewer-like room that was slightly flooded. Absentmindedly he noticed that there were less broken and rusted pipes, and it seemed like the place was a bit more well lit than he remembered. The unlocked cage doors in front of him let him walk through as he shifted from his massive mountain-sized fox body to a more human one that wore a simple black, long-sleeved shirt-that weren't tight, mind you. He couldn't stand tighter clothes and preferred more loose ones like kimonos-and slightly baggy black pants. The pants had a silver chain leading from his back left to his front left pocket, and he wore a crimson vest over his shirt. His red hair, streaked with black, was tied in a high pony-tail that hung down to the middle of his back, and he had two major bangs accompanied by many smaller ones hanging in front of his face. Finally, he wore simple black with red strapped flip-flops that exposed his sharp nails. He looked like he was 13, the current physical age of his host.

He walked out of the cage and through the halls of his host's mindscape until he stopped before a door. Anyone who wasn't familiar with the place, so pretty much everyone but he and his host, wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this and any of the other doors in the place. Opening the door, he walked into a relatively empty room that had a 'table' in the middle. Stepping to it, he placed his hand on the surface, and it lit up, activating a hologram of a body that was mostly blue.

Mostly.

With a start, he noticed that there were red marks nearly everywhere that translated into bruises in the real body. That wasn't what worried him. It was the fact that the figure had one massive, bloody red hole going through his upper left chest. He thought that injury was from 16 years ago! There was no way that injuries followed someone after their reincarnation and stayed for that long without killing them! What the hell happened while he was resting?! Wait. Why was his host's body like this in the first place? Che, he'll figure that out later. He had an injury to heal, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his host die again from the same injury.

3rd person POV ~~~Outside

The two guys and the cyborg babysitter looked in shock at the one in front of them. The slightly messy, yet still straight, earthy brown hair was replaced with a sunny and spiky mess. The eyes glaring at them-but mostly at Billy-weren't forest green but a startling sky blue. And his face, one that had no birthmarks as far as they could remember by, now had six lines acting like whisker marks, three on each side. He let out a slight groan of pain, and the three were quickly reminded about the freaking GAPING HOLE that was going CLEAN THROUGH the person in front of them. He made to stand up, but Rook quickly went into his Plumber Protocol mode (Patented!) and gently pushed him down where he was now laying on his back.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay put as I call the Plumbers to h-"

"Rook. Shut up, help me up, and call my parents."

"Your…parents?"

"Duh. It's still me, Ben. Well, not really but- Just call Carl and Sandra Tennyson, we'll all explain."

"Uhhh-"

"Oh for the love of- HELP ME UP."

"Oh. Sorry."

Not-really-Ben held up his right arm, and Rook helped him up as NR Ben's left arm hung lifelessly by his side. Once standing, his working hand began to tap against his thigh.

"I gotta burn some energy."

Rook and Billy looked at him in shock, and Billy voiced their thoughts aloud. "You… you have a gaping hole going through you, and yet you think it's a good idea to burn energy? Running would only cause you to lose more blood!"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to run."

Throughout the entire conversation, NR Ben had a small 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face that only grew.

Confused, Rook spoke, "But if you are not going to burn energy by running, ho-"

He was so rudely interrupted when NR Ben was suddenly surrounded by pure energy. It was so potent and there was so much of it that those seeing it, which was many more due to news crews arriving and taping it live on TV channels, could see tendrils of light blue energy flowing out of him. Most of it flared around him like a flame, though, sprouting out from what looked like the ground around his feet. In truth, the chakra was pouring out of every pore on his skin, taking every possible root out now that he had let his hold over it go.

Billy, seeing NR Ben's eyes drooping a bit and his form folding over from exhaustion, asked, "Why are you letting out so much of your energy?"

NR Ben's unwavering smirk grew. "I need to make room."

"For whom?" Rook was not letting himself stay this confused.

Everyone watching, live and from their homes, were given a slight heart attack when NR Ben was suddenly engulfed in even more energy. It grew to be at least 10 times the size of before, and was an angry red. Their surprise only grew when it began to form a shape.

A head grew, with long ears and sharp fangs resting in a long snout. A neck followed, furred and a torso came shortly after. Paw-like arms sprouted and two canine legs arrived. Finally, the rest of the energy flowed up to make a blob where the tail would be, as the figure was now on all fours over NR Ben, so huge that NR Ben would only be the size of it's eye. The remaining chakra formed itself into one huge, thick tail before bursting apart into nine, separate, waving tails.

The newly-formed figure spoke, its figure slowly solidifying as it's red slitted eyes stared down the one who de-aged his host, and, unknowingly, nearly killed him. Again. **"For me."**

 **CHAPTER 2 DONE! XD So now, three pages worth of words, and, counting the A/N's, about 3,000 words. Again, typed on Pages, and uploaded via TextEdit (because pages WONT. FREAKING. WORK.) Please Read and Review! :3**


	3. Dammit, Kurama!

**Hi! Wulfie here! (and now I feel idiotic…meh.)**

 **First off, please please PLEASE check out the poll I have going on my profile! I can't really go on with KcblP if it's not answered. There'll be one more chapter after this one before I would REALLY need results in.**

 **Second, after the little not-really cliffhanger last chapter, I'm gonna add in some facepalming, and make Kurama a little OP for a little (Edit: NVM. Made it a bet! :P). They DO have to try to get rid of the paparazzi, and since NR Ben, or as everyone should know by now, Naruto, doesn't appreciate having innocents killed, Kurama's gonna take the next best route: calling a favor from Kami! I'm probably spoiling the entire chapter right now, but idc. You probably do, though, so I'm gonna start before you all start wanting to strangle me.**

 **Edit to: just before I posted this**

 **I'M SORRY. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm a horrible person. TWO. WEEKS. At least 2 WEEKS since I've been on either my Instagram account and posting and 3 since the last time I updated any of my stories. I know, I'm cruel. Plus, there's also a (not very) nice cliffhanger at the end. I think. I'm not sure if it counts as a cliffhanger. Oh well. Any who, I'm gonna work on all my other stories to make up for it. Yep, you read right. Even Lilly Diaz the Ice Elemental will be updated, even though I marked it as complete. I feel like Lilly's story is a bit bland, so I'm gonna add a twist. Plus, it'll go with a doodle I just drew today. (Hint: It has to do with my only true OC other than Lilly) And yes, it also means I'll update Zōngakure. One of my Instagram friends (Wilson or uncharted_constellations - Instagram or UnchartedConstelletions -** **) gave me the best hellion how I'll have the ghosts actually listen.**

 **Here's KcblP Ch 3: Dammit Kurama!**

3rd Person POV

The block was completely quiet, save for the swirling of the giant red fox's energy around NR Ben, swerving into the fox's figure by tunneling through the air and into the tips of his ears. The kitsune's everlasting smirk/snarl faltered for a moment before he plopped down, sitting behind NR Ben, who gained a dead-panned expression, and threw his head back, howling with laughter.

" **You should all see your faces! HahahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA!"**

…yeah. He tried not to laugh! It was too amusing though!

"Dammit, Kurama! Shut up! You're scaring the civilians!" NR Ben's slightly rough voice rang through the otherwise silent block before he caught Billy's and Rook's gobsmacked expressions, along with all those from the plumbers that came as back-up. Correcting himself, he said, "Uh…Dammit, Kurama! You're scaring everyone in town!" Wait. Back up. News channels. Ones that could be seen all over the world. "Che…You're scaring everyone on this Earth!"

'Kurama', as he had been newly identified as, merely looked at his host. **"Kit. I am a kitsune. A** **fox** **demon. And pretty much the embodiment of mischief, if your old title was anything to go by. It's kind of in my blood to scare humans-"** Quick look around at the plumbers. **"And possibly aliens. You can't get me to stop pulling pranks. And by demon standards, this is a soft one. Must I remind you of a normal one?"**

"No thanks! That was an EVIL first impression you left on me, by the way. Did you HAVE to roar that loud? I think my left ear is still ringing."

" **Nah, it's not. I replaced it with an eye twitch that comes back with a vengeance whenever…meh, I won't reveal that little habit."**

"MY EYE TWITCHING IS YOUR FAULT!? DAMMIT YOU OVERGROWN PUFFBALL!"

" **HEY! I AM THE FEARED KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! THE STRONGEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS! THE ONE WHO'S TAILS CAN FLATTEN MOUNTAINS! THE ONE WHO-"**

"Got beaten by a 'puny human' on a giant toad, and was sealed into a newborn."

"… **I hate you, kit."**

As their 'little' argument progressed, the two had move to where they were face-to-face. NR Ben's back was to the plumbers, who noticed alarmingly that there was blood quickly seeping through the black shirt, barely noticeable, but there was so much that it was dripping onto the ground and his brown pants. Kurama's back was to the press, who noticed that, even though he now looked like a hologram, with his orange fur and black ear and eye accents visible, but was a bit see-through. He was crouched down on all fours, his head was as close to NR Ben as it could be without obstructing his vision and his white fangs gleaming in the plumbers' eyes. To NR Ben's left was Rook, Billy, and Billy's cyborg, all still staring at the two, and Rook still holding his communicator, having finished his call with Mr and Mrs Tennyson not very long ago.

That is, if you could call that a call. He was so confused that their 'conversation' went like this: "Hello, this is the Tennysons." "Uhhhhhh." "Rook? Why are you calling?" "Ben…Fox…blond…uhhhhhhh….blood…k-Kurama…whaaaaaa?" "…Got it. SANDRA!" *click*

All that Carl needed to hear was Kurama's name. Considering what happened when Sandra was given Ben to hold, and their little mind trip, the speed of which he managed to get his wife and rush over wasn 'fast' but not fast enough. They drove as quickly as they could to where Ben and his partner were, and when the crowd of newsmen and women got too thick to get by fast, they popped open the trunk and fished out their bicycles.

When they finally arrived, the shouting match between NR Ben and Kurama had just begun. Two simultaneous slaps were heard, causing everyone to look at the married couple.

"Not even one day, and you two are ALREADY fighting?! Couldn't you two have waited until AFTER you got home?!" Everyone, especially the Plumbers, and even more so Max, were shocked. Here is this woman with her husband yelling at a demon that just yelled to the heavens that he was able to flatten a mountain with his tails. And it didn't help that Carl was looking at the massive energy construct with a scolding look on his face. Then NR Ben and Kurama turned to face the couple…

…

…and proceeded to drop their heads with a 'kicked puppy' look on their faces. You can imagine the surprise everyone had coursing through their veins at that. The only though going through Max Tennyson's head was _'…is my family TRYING to kill themselves?! They're suicidal! They_ have _to be! There's no other explanation!'_

Anyway, as NR Ben's 'Grandpa Ben' continues to mentally rant on how his family seems to enjoy the idea of death, Sandra and Carl make their way to the other two main focuses of everyone. Carl, again, face palmed.

"Kurama. Are you going to wait before you heal my son from his near-death experience? Again. Or are you going to have him bleed to near-death before doing so? _Again._ "

…HOW THE HELL WAS THIS GUY SO CALM ABOUT HIS SON NEARLY DIEING?! This family was getting more and more ridiculous! Max was now next to Rook **(Don't ask when he got there, I'm an author. I can do these things. :P)** , and was proceeding to bang his head on a light post behind him and Billy, asking why-oh-why his grandson had to be the one that had so many near-death experiences. Rook and Billy, meanwhile, were still standing in place, shocked. They probably won't snap out of it anytime soon…not my problem!

Quick cut to Gwen and Kevin, who were watching the spectacle from a TV in Kevin's must-have garage. Gwen had dropped her textbooks, while Kevin's wrench was also on the ground, his mouth wide open and eyes bugged.

A moment of silence…

Gwen did the equivalent of flipping a desk with no actual desk. "I give up. I'm done. I'm not ever going to try to even- _right_ when I think I have my doofus of a cousin all figured out, _this_ happens." She flailed her arms in exasperation. "Nope. Ben can't and never will be able to be all figured out."

"Why?" Kevin needed clarification. NOW. He needed something to make sense for once when it came to the Tennysons. The twiggy Ben managed to beat Vilgax, conquerer of worlds. His old Grandfather could cook things that would try to kill him while still in the pot, or were way too big to even fit in there, and not even blink. Gwen was half magic-using alien and spoke with her advanced vocabulary a bit too often for him to understand, and Ben's parents were reprimanding a giant killer fox made of energy.

"At first, I thought he was an immature boy who would never be able to be responsible. Then the Omnitrix showed up, and I figured, okay. He can be responsible, but not responsible enough. And then Ben beat Vilgax. Alright, he can handle himself. Fast-forward to now. I figured now he was just a cocky cousin that could be responsible when he needed to and had great luck, nothing more complicated than that. Now, I find out he is a…I don't even know, but apparently he now has sunny blond hair and sky blue eyes instead of earthy brown hair and forest green eyes, and he has whisker marks, along with a gaping hole in his chest that is obviously bleeding out, he somehow knows a giant super powerful energy construct, and he's still calm despite his injury, and I find out my aunt Sandra and uncle Carl are in on all this crap! Nothing can be simple, can it?!"

Kevin gestured to Gwen wildly. "Now you know how I feel!"

"…"

"…"

"…We're going. I need answers."

"Alright, I'll start her up and-"

"Nope. Teleporting."

"But-"

"I don't care if it makes you sick, we're teleporting."

"Damn."

"Shut up you big baby."

Back where Kurama and NR Ben were, Rook was busy trying to get Max to stop banging his head, Billy was trying to gather himself enough to lift his jaw, the newsmen and women were actually quiet, the camera people were trying to keep their cameras upright and the Plumbers were fumbling with their weapons. The reason? Sandra and Carl had just slapped and noogied Kurama and NR Ben. Respectively. The newswomen were trying to make some crack about girl power, but that's beside the point. The point is, you shall now have to fear the Tennysons. Fear them now. Because they just made this massive nine-tailed fox flinch in slight pain. Well, Mrs. Tennyson did. Mr. Tennyson just noogied his supposed son. So fear female Tennysons. Forever.

 _Anyways…_

Kurama then looked around, noticing the news anchor people. **"Eh? Where did all these mortals come from?"**

NR Ben facepalmed. **(If you are wondering why the hell I'm still calling Naruto NR Ben, for Not-Really Ben, it's because these people still don't know it's Naruto. As far as they know, Ben just gained another appearance.)** "Really, ya giant ball of fur? They've been here since around when you appeared, and you are just _barely_ noticing them?"

" **I was kind of busy making due with my bet with Kami. Speaking of which, it'll be her turn right now, since we need her help with this."**

"Bet? What bet?"

" **On who could make the best entrance. Let's see her top that! KAMI-SAMA! I REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE!"**

Kurama's head was pointed to the heavens during the shout. "Did you have to do that? I think you gave some civilians temporary or even permanent deafness."

" **No. But the queen of the heavens deserves some kind of announcement."**

" _ **Really, Kurama? You could've just called me with a simple mental transmit."**_

The sun shone, and the clouds, which had thickened during the entire event as if preparing for all this, were broken through with over-dramatized streams of light, which began to swirl into a shining tornado as thunder stroke and the winds howled. It slowly condensed into a female body. She had blond hair in a high, clean ponytail and white, glowing eyes. She wore a simple white sundress with gold accents, golden sandals, and one of those long white cloths that drape behind you and hung from your arms. She, being a deity, was almost as tall as Kurama, and she drifted down from the sky to sit on a nearby building.

" _ **How's that?"**_ She said.

Que people joining Billy in their tries to close their mouths. At that moment, Gwen and Kevin teleported onto one of the buildings. That building ended up being the one Kami was on, and they had landed right on her hand.

"…Gwen?"

Too preoccupied with staring at Kurama, she didn't notice how she was on a goddess's hand as she answered, "Yes, Kevin?"

"I don't think we should've landed on a building."

"Why not? It's easier to pinpoint where to land if it's higher up, like a beacon."

"…We're on the hand of a giant woman who looks very annoyed. I think we should get down."

"What do you me-…oh…"

"Yeah. Oh."

"…RUN!"

At that, the two jumped up, dashed over to the side of the building, and Kevin absorbed some concrete as Gwen prepared her platforms for a split second before they jumped down and ran down a newly made mana staircase respectively.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming the whole time, of course. Hey, what would you do if you were right next to a giant woman who looked ready to squash you? Hopefully you said run. If not, I worry for your mental health. **(No, not really. I, for one, would probably do something crazy. So** _ **you**_ **should be worrying for** _ **my**_ **mental health. Carry on!)**

What made it all awkward was the fact that everyone that was already there just stood and stared as the two scram. Including Kurama and NR Ben. And Max was now banging his head against the concrete building. Meanwhile, Rook was wondering how Gwen was the one who had supposedly kept Ben out of trouble.

Meanwhile, Kami was looking at the two fleeing human/alien hybrids with a little amusement before she decided to take in her surroundings. Seeing all the news reporters, she knew that now, the world most likely saw the entire thing, along with the fact that she actually existed. The numerous alien encounters opened the minds of the world, so no doubt many actually believed she was truly there, in Bellwood, and that Ben 10 wasn't just Ben, but apparently the holder of a demon capable of mass destruction. With a snap of her fingers, everyone but the Plumbers, 'Ben's' family, Kevin, Billy, and his cyborg were sent back to their homes.

She spoke, _**"There were too many witnesses. Don't worry, I just sent everyone back to where they were before little Billy attacked with his robots, and erased their memories. As far as anybody but us know, this part of town has been blocked off due to suspicions about a bomb being hidden in the sewers, and the authorities wish for no bystanders to be harmed. The citizens of Bellwood were given false memories of this place being evacuated, and the ones who were in the area are all downtown, being ordered so that there would be no mass confusion. They will all be given a place to stay for the next week, afterwards of which the 'bomb' will be found and disarmed. I'll make the 'bomb', and this town's legal force will 'find' it wherever I decide to put it. It'll be simple to 'disarm', as I'll make a stupidly easy to find button that says 'deactivate'. It's too troublesome to make an actual easy-to-solve code."**_

 **(I'm sorry for the unnecessary details, but I couldn't help but over-explain the whole thing, if only to get my point across…meh.)**

"…please don't. Just…no. Don't channel the Nara, Kami. Of all things, not the Nara."

" _ **What, do you want me to channel the Uchiha or maybe even the Haruno instead?"**_

"NOPE. NO NO NO. NARA I CAN TAKE. UCHIHA, MAYBE. BUT NEVER, I REPEAT _NEVER_ THE HARUNO."

" **Che, those abominations nearly took out my hearing. The only reason it's back up is because I had 16 years to heal."**

Suddenly, NR Ben began to sway on his feet, and everyone was reminded about the _gaping HOLE_ going _THROUGH_ his freakin chest. NR Ben was still wearing the back shirt with the number 10 in a white circle and a green collar and racing stripe, along with his brown cargo pants and sneakers, but pretty much everything else was different. He was about 13, had sunny blond hair, sky blue eyes, three 'whiskers' on each cheek, and a gleam in his eye that had gone from Ben's 'troublemaker' to this new 'RUN OR YOU SHALL BE CAUGHT BY THE PRANK DEMON' gleam. His skin was tanned, and slightly orange (possibly due to Kurama and his orange fur.), but these people weren't staring at his defining features at the moment. Right now, they were staring at his upper left shoulder, where a hole in the shirt had appeared. It wasn't a simple hole, though. It was a bit bigger than a fist, and the hole went through the shirt and NR Ben's shoulder, showing bone, bone marrow, tendons, and muscles. The hole was disgustingly clean through, and almost a perfect circle, while the flesh around it was slightly burned, and the skin around the hole was just about caked in electric scars. The injuries on the skin were already healed, and the hole was currently re-filling itself with flesh before everyone's very eyes. Billy turned away and lost his lunch, having worked with robots, and not building a resistance to such scenes.

Feeling she hadn't given enough privacy to NR Ben, Kami decided to transport everyone else back to where they had been before Billy's attack. At Max's questioning look, she said that what she said earlier now applied to the Plumbers she had sent back. In this part of the town, only NR Ben, Rook, Billy, Max, Billy's cyborg babysitter, Kurama, Kevin, Gwen, Carl, Sandra, and Kami were present.

" _ **Now, ready for some answers?"**_

 **2,756 words. Not counting the ridiculously long A/N. If you're wondering why I keep saying "sunny blond" hair and "sky blue" eyes for NR Ben (we all know who it is, but whatever), it's because of a thought I had about a month ago. Naruto is kinda like the sky, with his tan, which is usually described as 'sun-kissed' and his eyes and hair. If that goes with Ben, then it's like he's the Earth. He had dirty brown hair, with forest green eyes and skin similar to the color of beach sand (at least, thats how i see it.).**

 **Anyways, please do read and review, vote on the poll, and have a nice day! Or, week…or until I update again and wish you a nice however-long again. You get the point, I suck at this kind of thing, bye! 3**


	4. Introducing the Ninja-Baby

**Here I am, with a new chapter for Kitsune can be like Phoenixes. But before you read, I need to ask that you vote on the poll on my bio. I can't really go on with this story until I get maybe ten or eleven votes, but 5 or 6 will be acceptable, since I don't really know how to go on with this. It was just an idea that popped into my mind that I mulled over so much that I figured, why not write a fanfic?**

 **Oh, and another thing, please please PLEASE review if you have a question. And PLEASE check out my Bio. There will be things like story ideas you can adopt, or polls that will MOST LIKELY have a poll that will determine the fate of my stories. At the time of me writing this chapter, there is a poll going on that I really need done. At the moment, it only has two votes, and they are on separate choices, so I still can't choose.**

 **Oh, and possible spoilers if you haven't really watched Naruto. Sorry if I bore you with the not-so-quick summary of the Naruto-verse, and I may have some parts incorrect. Please review if I got anything wrong. *sweatdrop***

 **Now that I'm done, here is:**

KcblP Ch 4 - Introducing the Ninja-Baby

* * *

Kurama POV

It was fairly amusing. And yes, that is how I'm starting off. That's how amusing it was. What was amusing? The looks on the humans' faces when I, then Kami, arrived. Well, I was always where Naruto/Ben was, but you get the point. In my opinion, the best part was how Ben's grandfather began bashing his head in disbelief on how reckless his family was. Seeing the supposed 'genius' kid unable to process our appearances was a close second. Kinda reminds me of Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson's reactions.

— **TO THE PAST—**

It was the day Sandra and Carl discovered Sandra's pregnancy. They were so happy, they ended up staying up all night trying to choose a name. Around 6 in the morning, they just barely had enough sense to get into bed just before they passed out. Their dreams filled with discoveries.

After falling asleep in record time, the soon-to-be parents opened their 'eyes' to see a blank landscape. When each noticed the other was with them, they figured this wasn't a normal dream.

"It sure isn't."

The couple whipped their heads to face forward. A boy had appeared in front of them. He was about 13, with slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit that was, to their horror, dirtied with blood that was leaking through a hole through his shoulder. Confusingly enough, he didn't look pained at all. In fact, he looked a bit amused at their reactions.

Then they noticed the massive, sharp, slightly yellow toothed grin that belonged to a massive, clawed, and sharp eyed fox with nine tails so large, it's slit pupil was the size of Carl.

The next five 'minutes' were filled with Naruto trying to calm down the two adults and Kurama laughing his rear end off. The better view of his huge maw didn't help matters.

When he finally got the expecting couple to calm down from 'screaming death' to 'slightly hyperventilating', Naruto spun to face Kurama and began angrily yelling in a language similar to Japanese, which Sandra and Carl didn't understand.

Sandra figured she waited enough to get her explanation. "Uhmm…Mr. …massive fox and bleeding blondie, why….?"

"Why are you and your husband here having the same dream talking to a giant nine-tailed fox and a young boy with a massive injury?" Kurama guessed.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, let's just start with introductions before we end up confusing you two. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the son of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage or leader of my village who was dubbed as the Yellow Flash due to his Jutsu that allowed him to teleport with a flash of yellow left behind from his hair and Kushina Uzumaki, the one dubbed as the 'Red Hot Habanero' for her red hair and, I'm guessing, temper. The oversized fluff ball of evil and destruction sitting behind me is Kurama, one of nine super beasts that have enough power to destroy a mountain with one attack. He is he ninth, shown by his number of tails, and was sealed in me by my dad on the day of my birth who died along with my mom soon after. And yes, lots of things where I come from are normally this messed up."

Carl and Sandra's jaws hung in confusion and shock. Carl asked, "…is that how you normally introduce yourselves?"

"Well, not really, but I figured you should get a quick rundown on us since you're gonna be stuck with us for a loonnng time."

"What do you mean?"

"To put it short, I died and am now gonna reincarnate as your son, but still have access to my chakra, my memories will fully come back when I'm 5, and Kurama will still be sealed in me. Ta-da, you are now the patents of a previous super-soldier who has access to the power of one of, if not _the,_ most powerful being in the world of his previous life. Brace yourselves for impact."

"…you're…kidding, right?" Carl was confused at the least. At worst, he was so lost he wanted more than this small run-down.

" **Well, the most powerful being in the universe thing is a stretch. That title goes to the Ten Tails and the Rikodou Sennin, but I am around the level where I can decimate a mountain with a medium-streangth tailed beast bomb."**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Kurama stop scaring them! It's not every day you find out your kid is gonna have the strength to decimate a building by the time they turn 10!"

Two thumps made him look back at the expecting couple. The two had somehow fainted in a dream.

"…I blame you for this."

" **Oh fine. Blame the massive demon fox."**

"Shut up, ya massive puff ball."

After waking the two up with some smelling salts that he had somehow gotten - "It's all in our minds. If I imagine there being salts, there are salts." - Naruto and Kurama said that they decided to tell some, if not most or even all, of their story.

* * *

They ended up telling most of it. Blah blah blah, Jūbi, blah blah, creation of the nine tailed beasts, yadda yadda yadda, making of the villages,Madara and Hashirama's fight, sealing of Kurama, the story of Naruto's parents, the attack on Konoha on Naruto's birthday, the resealing, Naruto's crappy childhood, his graduation, his team - such as his dislike for Sasuke, Kakashi's laziness, and his 'crush' on Sakura. The couple didn't notice his sarcasm on that last one, he was too good… -, and then they got to the Wave mission, where everything began going downhill.

Blah blah blah, encounter with Zabuza and the hunter-nin, befriending Haku later, the fight on the bridge, returning to Konoha, yadda yadda, the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru's demonic hickey, the Suna and Oto invasion, Sarutobi's death, going to get Tsunade, wakka wakka, encounter with Akatsuki, betting with Tsunade about the Rasengan, fighting Orochimaru, returning to Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto's fight on the hospital building, Sasuke's defection later that night, Naruto and a team going to retrieve him, and finally, Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

Overall, the ninja world is one heck of a place to live, and a VERY horrible vacation spot, with it's many, many, **many** problems. ( **"I don't see how these are big problems."** "Well not all of us are massive chakra constructs that can hardly be injured by a Chidori. Some of us actually have mortality." **"Sucks for you, then."** )

By the time they were done, the night had nearly passed, and they had about an hour or two before the sun rose.

There was a slight silence, and Naruto reached behind his head to do his signature head scratch. "So…that's our story. Uhm, y-you're not freaked out about this…are you?"

The insecurity in his voice snapped the couple out of their shocked haze, and after another second, Sandra went over to Naruto, hugging him close. He stiffened until he processed just what happened, and without further ado, he melted, relaxing into her embrace. Carl joined a second later, and Naruto felt more safe and secure than he could ever remember. Before he knew it, he was silently crying in the warmth and comfort hie soon-to-be parents provided.

…

 **I…I never thought I would write that last part. I was just going write a small backstory on how Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson knew of Ben/Naruto's situation and why they weren't very surprised, more exasperated on how Naruto's cover had just been blown and the way he handled it was by bickering with le massive demon fox. I didn't think I would end this chapter with Naruto being a smol precious and fragile child crying. I feel bad now. ~Wulfie**


	5. The basics and the risks

Kitsune can be like Phoenixes chapter 4 - The basics and the risks

"… _ **Well, you won't get the full story, but you will get the basics."**_

"Why do we only get the basics?" Gwen inquired.

" _ **Because the entire story isn't mine to tell. Basically, where Naruto here originally lived was a world with hardly any technology and was constantly at war. There was a single Tailed Beast at the time, so powerful it could easily move continents, create massive tsunamis, and set off catastrophic eruptions, and it possessed 10 tails in all. A man, the Sage of the Six Paths, or Rikodou Sennin, sealed the beast within himself and split it into nine pieces. Each had a different number of tails. Kurama here-"**_ Kami gestured to the kitsune.

In return, the massive humanoid raised his hand with a **"Yo."**

Kami continued. _**"-is the ninth of them. The Sage spread bits of his power and techniques, which were turned into chakra and jutsu over the years. Skip forward to around Naruto's time. His parents were the leader of his village, Minato Namikaze, and the holder of Kurama at the time, Kushina Uzumaki. They were powerful shinobi, ones that you would never want to cross. Each was capable of taking out an entire army by themselves."**_

Many eyes widened and jaws dropped at that.

" _ **They were married in secret, and somehow it was kept secret that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto. The birthing was also supposed to be kept secret, but somebody somehow found out where it was taking place. A female Jinchuriki's seal - that is, a female tailed beast container - is weakened during birth, so Minato, one of, if not the most adept seal master, had to be by her side to keep the seal firmly shut. Kurama didn't help matters whatsoever."**_

" **Hey, one, I was close to freedom after maybe 150 years, and two, I wanted to get as far away from a psychopath asap."**

" _ **Going on, long story short, Kurama was put under a Genjutsu, an illusionary technique, Minato and Kushina died of sacrificing their soul for Kurama to be sealed into Naruto and the repercussions of having Kurama be ripped out respectively, and Naruto was left an orphan, with nobody but a select few knowing who his parents were."**_

The _finally_ named Naruto spoke up. "It wasn't fun. At all. It sucks to be an orphan, and if I could, I would be strangling a psychopath. Sorry, continue, Kami."

" _ **Alright. Skip about 12 years. Naruto was never told about Kurama, or his parents. He had failed the academy test for graduating to become a ninja three times due to being sabotaged. For example, being taught the wrong fighting form, and being shown the wrong hand seals for a jutsu, along with being told the wrong chakra output. Just so you know, too little chakra, you'd get a small version of the technique, the slightest spark of energy, or even nothing at all. Too much, and it can blow up in your face. Literally.**_

" _ **Moving along, events led to Naruto getting in a team. A very dysfunctional one. The teacher and leader was a lazy man who gained too much of an ego due to his accomplishments, one of his teammates was a girl who was a screeching fangirl of the final member, a boy who grew up with just about everything given to him. After some more events, which brought upon tension within the team, it all led up to a fight. A pretty massive one."**_

"What do you mean, massive? What did they do, punch each other? Do the duplex maneuver?" Gwen questioned.

" _ **Ah, it was bigger than that. It, uhm… involved throwing each other into cliffs, firing, well, fire at each other, lets see…Naruto here nearly having his heart punched through, but instead being hit through the shoulder, and I mean**_ _ **through**_ _ **. Oh, and even underwater battling, and possibly nearly destroying a waterfall."**_

Everyone's eyes were wide (again) and their jaws were trying to catch flies (again) Gwen managed to compose herself enough to ask Naruto: "…Be-Naruto, really?! What-how the heck did you-?!" Well, try to ask. It was a good attempt, the two beings and the reincarnated soul understood what she wanted to ask.

" **There's something you apparently don't truly understand, Tennyson. Chakra is a very powerful energy. You compare it to your Mana, but it is much more. While chakra is in every living being, like mana, chakra is much more versatile. You do remade spells with mana, and usually have to speak in incantation. Chakra can be directed through hand seals to make techniques, or even be formed by pure will. One can breathe fire, rise chunks of earth to make a wall, make dragons of water, even hold lightning in the palm of their hand with chakra. There's a single technique my container knows, where you simply hold pure chakra rotating in all directions. The technique, called a Rasengan, can drill though solid stone when it's just the size of a baseball. Oh, and Naruto can currently make one the size of an elephant. Finally, chakra grows in amount and power as a ninja grows."** Kurama then gave a small smile, as if it were normal for a single person to be so destructive. Well, it kind of was, considering the fact that Naruto was just one of many ninja, and just a chūnin in unofficial rank, which these people didn't really need to know at the moment. Or was he of higher rank? Kurama checked, and his eyes widened unnoticeably so. Yep. He was definitely a higher rank.

Back to the people, the plumbers looked just about ready to faint, Gwen and Kevin were looking at Naruto incredulously, Billy was thinking that trying to de-age 'Ben' was either the best idea he ever had and the worst, Max had run out of stuff of bang his head against, and Rook was just standing there with his back slouched, eyes wide, his pupils mere pinpricks and his tail hanging limp.

There was silence for a minute or two, before Kami decided to finish retelling the basics of what happened. _**"Long story short, Naruto died of his injuries, and Sasuke either escaped or was caught by other ninja. It's most likely the latter, since his injuries would prevent him from moving quickly. Now that story time is over, do you think you can get that stopwatch from Billy now, and possibly lock him up? I'm gonna just send all these robots back to their dimension."**_

With a wave, the robots were gone. Kami saluted, and faded away, taking the city's damage with her.

"… **just so you know, that's gonna be the one and only time Kami helps. As a Goddess, she has restrictions, one of them being to not interfere too much with mortals. So if s*** hits the fan, we're on our own. And somebody handcuff Billy before he goes through with any ideas."**

Everybody whipped their heads to Billy, who had been trying to tip-toe away. Gwen adopted the 'Scolding Mother' pose, and an eyebrow rose. "You still need to turn my cousin and his partner back to normal."

Billy slowly turned around and straightened his back, before clearing his throat. "W-well, I hadn't thought of Ben possibly being a reincarnation. As such, I have no idea how aging him back into a 16-year old will effect his body. He could go to look like not-no-regular looking 16 year old Ben, or he could turn into what Naruto would've looked like at 16, or he could turn out as a mix of the two. And even that could go in many ways. It could range between being a simple hair and eye color difference, to growing extra limbs. Re-aging him has many risks, but the most likely outcome is him being aged into Tennyson, with a slightly different color, since 16-year old Naruto technically doesn't exist. At least, physically. Are you willing to risk all that?"

 **I never really have anything to say here, so I'll just say this. Please please please PLEASE review! Tell me if I made any mistakes, what you think of my story, any of that jazz. Have a nice day. ~Wulfie**


	6. Announcement

_**Hey. I'm not going to stall. Because everything is slowly falling to pieces as I create more and more plot holes,**_ _ **I made an ask blog**_ _ **before posting this. It's**_ _ **wulfsstories on tumblr**_ _ **. Sorry, but I just can't really think of a full on plot, and I work better when asked specifics. *shrug* It gets my mind running.**_

 _ **At best, I have ideas on bits and pieces of how this little universe would go, but so far, I have just small differences. Maybe Ben/Naruto going on a rant/small breakdown involving the predators, but that's about it. To be honest, I kinda forgot about this fic. *sweats***_

 _ **See ya.**_


End file.
